


JHIN, THE VIRTUOSO.

by RougeTap



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Analysis, Essays, Other, Psychoanalysis, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeTap/pseuds/RougeTap
Summary: 'Where the characteristic 'art of killing' of Khada Jhin is narrated from a poetic point of view; the possible reasons of his actions, convictions and motives are reflected on, as well the fact is criticized from a sociological perspective, taking the man as a misunderstood victim, as an exploited artist rather than as a murderer lacking his own nature.'
Kudos: 6





	JHIN, THE VIRTUOSO.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to share this little essay i wrote for one of my English assignments. 
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy it.

_"Imagine what you could do with a larger canvas."_

When murder is seen as beauty and death is taken as a masterpiece, however the world decides to look at it, the one truth is that no one will be able to stop the machinery behind the scenes: the obnoxious, but yet divine, Jhin, the meticulous criminal psychopath who believes murder to be the culminant part of a delightful theatrical play.

Whenever he strikes back towards those who dare questioning his methods, he makes sure to give them the proper and well deserved ending; it can either be a peaceful and romantic assassination or a sadistic and poetic one.

But do not be confuse, killing just by the fact of it its and will not ever be the purpose of such an actor; his victims are mere peasants in the middle of the public, awaiting for their final judgment, not actually expecting it. Jhin was put on the stage in order to help them become art after the inevitable end, to finally reach beauty on its peak, and why not, to please himself along the act.

Others may see him just as a sociopath, a weak man who fell for the temptations of sin, and some will have the eye to appreciate the art involved in all the killing; the perfection showing up in every crime scene, the feelings left in the faces of those who are gone; the poetry found in every step, the precision in every shot.

But until everyone gets to realize the scenario they're missing for following their morals and society ethics, the assassin will keep on with his part, drawing his paintbrush, preparing the lines, and proceeding with the piece; playing a part of his existence every time he dares to dance once again with the lady death.

Were we to see the world as he does, we would not condemn him for making art; the mind of those who are truly brilliant is often misunderstood but that does not mean they're in the wrong side of the story.

Is being perceive as distraught a reason for not be a part of a whole? Shouldn't we be mad that the freewill only applies for those who stay on the margin? What if we try going beyond the edge? Are we also gonna be judge for having the courage?

It was Jhin the one who had a twisted thought, and society who basically made him an underground weapon. Not that he complained, on the contrary, but it is still something to considerate when trying to understand fully the intentions and means.

Or maybe its all about art and perfection and this are all brief insignificant beautiful words.

That would be quite endearing, to be able to see art in the tragedy called death.

Let's just hope for the work portrayed by the artist to be understood one day.


End file.
